


Oltre Avventura

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [32]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Dean doesn't get a break even when he's on vacation, Gen, Poor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Sam, Dean, Jack and others go on a road trip.
Series: The Crystal Era [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Oltre Avventura

After going on 50 hunts in the past three weeks, Dean desperately needed a break.

The constant getting up, eating, researching, getting stuff ready, fixing Baby up again.

Feeding all the Pokemon, corralling Jack, any Pokemon and animals that would go with them, and driving to every single place.

At this point, Dean was running on autopilot, just hoping for a break sometime soon.

The next day Sam found a case involving a Dragon, he let Dean sleep while he went to investigate.

When Sam got there it turned out to be a Hydreigon, who is part Dragon-type, so the reports were kinda right.

“Hydreigon the Brutal Pokemon” This brutal Pokemon travels the skies on its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering its attack.” “There are a slew of stories about villages that were destroyed by Hydreigon. It bites anything that moves.” “The three heads take turns sinking their teeth into the opponent. Their attacks won’t slow until their target goes down.” Rotom tells Sam.

Sam managed to get it calmed down, and brought it back to the bunker.

Turns out Hydreigon, is a real sweetie and loves to cuddle.

Dean woke up, later on, to find a giant three-headed, six-winged Pokemon sleeping in his bed.

He almost had a heart attack, jumping out of bed and backing into Rowlet.

Rowlet unleashed a Seed Bomb, waking up Hydreigon who fired up its Dark Pulse.

Dean was able to calm everyone down, luckily minimal damage was done to his room.

Multiple reports of a giant steel goat ram thing came out of Davenport, Iowa.

“Cobalion the Iron Will Pokemon” “It has a body and heart of steel. Its glare is sufficient to make even an unruly Pokemon obey it.” Rotom says. 

Cobalion was protecting the forest Pokemon from the developers. 

Dean wasn’t going to fight a 6’11 551.1 pound Pokemon, especially when it was in the right and could kill him if he interfered.

A few weeks later Terrakion showed up in Sioux City, Iowa “Terrakion the Cavern Pokemon” “It has phenomenal power. It will mercilessly crush anyone or anything bullies small Pokemon”. Rotom informs Dean.

A construction crew was trying to demo a building, but Terrakion wouldn’t let them harm the Pokemon living inside.

Both times, an energy pulse swept across the workers, calming them down and keeping the Pokemon safe forever.

Sam had enough, he booked a road trip vacation, without telling Dean.

A two-week road trip was just what they needed, the morning of, Sam woke up at 5:00 to start packing.

He woke Jack, Blue, Deadly Weapon, Poipole, Rocko and Bacon. Together, everyone finished packing and making the food.

Blue and Deadly Weapon worked together to carry Dean to the car.

His weight unbalanced them, so they ran into quite a few doorways on the way out.

They reached the garage and dropped him once again, Sam had to put him in the car.

Blue and Deadly Weapon got Bacon (the food, not the goat) and snakes, for a job well done.

By 6:45 everyone was in the car and ready to go, Sam pulled out and headed towards the first stop.

Dean woke up with a splitting headache and a strong smell of goat.

He’d put a no goats lock on his door after Bacon chewed up his vintage Playboys.

He was in the car, Bacon was sitting in his lap, Sam was driving, Rocko was sitting next to him playing on a Gameboy.

Blue and Deadly Weapon were sleeping in the backseat, Jack sat next to them, Poipole was sitting in the third row on top of the food and Rotom was in sleep mode in Jack’s backpack.

Dean’s brain struggled to process everything it was seeing, “to answer your questions, we’re going on a road trip and no I’m not turning back,” Sam told him.

“How did I get in the car and why does my head hurt so bad,” Dean asked him?

“Blue and Deadly Weapon carried you and dropped you a couple of times, and I knew you’d resist so I didn’t tell you,” Sam said.

“Where did the third row come from,” he asked, not wanting to know what they did to his Baby?

Sam told him they extended the car because their family had grown and they needed more room for everyone.

Dean turned pale and looked out the window, it was going to be a long ride to Broken Arrow, OK.

After two days in Broken Arrow, they set off for Laramie, WY.

Dean took over driving for the next leg, 13 and half hours to go.

Halfway through they had to stop to buy more food and refill the gas tank.

While Dean complained about rising gas prices, Sam and Jack took Poipole, Blue and Deadly Weapon shopping.

Bacon jumped on the hood and started bleating like he always did when he was hungry.

Rocko broke out of the car and started jumping all over the parking lot.

Dean only noticed when Bacon increased his volume and Rocko started jumping on people’s heads.

He slammed the nozzle back in the pump, scooped Bacon up off the hood, and buckled him in the second row.

Then he cornered Rocko and buckled him in the third row. He was glad Jack had installed seatbelts, not that he would ever say that.

Sam and Jack draw a lot of attention with two Raptors and a purple floaty alien thing following them.

They had to rush through the store after Poipole poisoned someone it didn’t like.

Dean knew from the screams coming from the store something had gone wrong again.

He had just got the car started when Sam and Jack came running out with groceries.

Jack got in the second row, Deadly Weapon sat next to the window.

Poipole floated next to Rocko and the food, Blue sat between Sam and Dean.

By the time they reached Laramie, they figured they had lost the cops and media.

Dean got out and a brown blur knocked him back in the car.

A tall brown Playboy looking bunny was on top of the car dancing. “Lopunny the Rabbit Pokemon” “The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with graceful legs” Rotom said coming out of sleep mode.

Dean wondered what he had done to deserve this, he just wanted to get to the hotel so he could sleep.

The next day they picked up Sam’s new computer, which he had equipped with a state of the art security system.

Dean thought that just meant better anti-virus scanning or something. 

So while Sam was swimming, he booted it up to catch up on what he missed.

Two hours had gone by, Sam still wasn’t back, he decided he could take a peek at busty Asian beauties before Sam got back.

As soon as he finished typing in the address, the computer started glowing an angry red.

It started shooting lasers at Dean, what kind of computer had Sam ordered? 

That thing could put someone’s eye out.

Dean tried to cover up the holes in the hotel but to no avail.

Luckily, Sam knew this would happen and brought extra money to pay for the damages.

The next day he tired a new site one Sam didn’t know about, this time an electric shock came from the computer.

Not enough to fry his brains, just enough to be a warning shock. After that Dean never touched Sam’s computer again.

Blue took over driving for the next leg to Texarkana, AK.

They were set to stay for 5 days, before setting off again.

On the second day, Dean set off to the local Best Buy, to look for a computer.

Unfortunately, it was his day to walk the raptors so they had to come too.

Dean walked in, a worker went to greet him but just stared and stepped back.

“Where are your computers,” he asked the worker? The worker just pointed towards the middle of the store as he cowered behind the register.

You’d think no one ever saw someone walk raptors before. 

Dean tied Blue’s leash to one leg of the display table and Deadly Weapon’s leash to the opposite table.

The raptors were like excited puppies wanting to play with everyone.

Only they’re quite bigger than puppies and much more deadly.

While Dean was distracted, Blue and Deadly Weapon chewed through their leashes.

After an hour, he found a computer, turning around he saw the raptors were gone.

Best Buy wasn’t that big of a store, they couldn’t have gone far.

Unless they left the store then they could be anywhere, the screams told Dean they were still inside.

There were flat screens on the floor, fridges knocked down. 

Vacuum cleaners were bitten and washers and dryers with claw marks in them.

Dean found them in the snack section, apparently, no one fed them this morning.

“Let’s go, guys,” he told them Blue and Deadly Weapon. They hissed and screeched at him.

They wanted the tasty snacks that ran when they chased them.

Dean rounded them up with the promise of Bacon, (the food, not the goat) when they got back to the hotel.

They followed, Dean tried to pay for the computer, they told him he could have it as long as he never returned.

Rocko didn’t have his driver’s license, but no one was up and they needed to get going.

Halfway to Baton Rouge, LA everyone woke up and found out the Wallaby was driving.

Sam and Jack didn’t seem to care, but Dean was worried about his car.

They arrived in Baton Rouge just in time for Mardi Gras.

A small rabbit that stood on two legs threw necklaces off the float.

“Buneary the Rabbit Pokemon” “It slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry in pain.” “Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.” Rotom told them. 

Since it doesn’t have individual fingers, it was more throwing at full power then gently tossing.

Dean got pelted by necklaces until the float moved on. They spent the remaining time they had relaxing by the pool.

It was a long 13 and half hour drive back, they had to stop frequently to stretch.

At one rest stop, Poipole got out, they had to spend three hours looking for it.

It turns out Poipole went to the gift shop bought a stuffed Sloth (named Sid), Sprees, Sweet Tarts, Jelly Belly Jelly Beans, Runts, Bottlecaps and Nerds.

Then went over to Subway and ordered a footlong cold cut combo on Parmesan Oregano bread with Feta cheese, Pickles, Banana Peppers, Lettuce, Cucumbers, Olives, Green Peppers, Onions, Jalapeños, Pepperoni and Tzatziki Cucumber sauce. 

After that, It went back to the car, put the sandwich in the cooler and went to sleep.

After 17 very long hours on the road, they arrived back at the bunker.

Their “vacation” felt more like work, then work did.

As they were pulling in, they saw flying pigs over the bunker.

They sighed, no matter how many vacations they took when they got back their work would always continue.

They just had to watch where they stepped now.

Their work will never be done and over with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hydreigon-Black, Sword, Shield  
> Hydreigon is a Dark/Dragon-type.  
> Cobalion-White, X, Omega Ruby  
> Terrakion-Sword  
> The move Terrakion used was Calm Mind.  
> 6'11=183M  
> Lopunny-Platinium, Black, White, X, Omega Ruby  
> Lopunny is actually based off of playboy bunnies.  
> I chose the places randomly out of my Atlas.  
> My grandma was born in Baton Rouge.  
> Buneary-Diamond, Platinium, Black, White, X, Omega Ruby  
> All the candies are my favorite candies minus Sour Skittles.  
> Poipole's Subway order is what I order, minus the Feta and the Tzatziki Cucumber sauce because I believe those are new and if they aren't I never seen them.  
> Soundtrack is Strange Frontier-Roger Taylor  
> I've been wanting to do a road trip fic for some time now, they were supposed to go to more places though.  
> 3 of these Pokemon are holdovers from Jan. I don't remember which ones though.  
> Oltre Avventura means Beyond Adventure in Italian.  
> It's part of a song called Oltre I Cieli Dell'Avventura which means beyond the skies of adventure in Italian.  
> Which is the opening song for The Orange Islands (2nd season of Pokemon).  
> Orange Islands has never been in a Pokemon game, it was created as a filler arc because Gold and Silver weren't ready for release in Japan.  
> The day after the U.S saw the last Orange Islands episode and the first episode in Johto, Oct.15 2000 Gold/Sliver came out in the U.S.  
> Rotom's character changed from Rotom dex to Rotom Phone because that's what you use now in the anime and game.  
> They spent 2 days in Broken Arrow, 3 days in Laramie, 5 days in Texarkana and 4 days in Baton Rouge. For a total of 14 days, not counting the time they spent driving to each place.  
> Written for spncoldesthits.


End file.
